The Guccis and The Gawds
by alphaParisxoxo
Summary: The entire PC find out that on of their parents are actually either a god or goddess. Now, there is the prophecy named The Five Who Stand Together, and they have to find The Stone of Sevelus, so they can save her and her group from dying. (Sevelus is not a real thing, I made it up.)
1. Chapter 1

Massie sat down on the mahogany chair in the Block Estate. Her father, William, had said that he had special news to tell her. "Massie...for the Summer, you and The Pretty Committee are going to Camp, but this isn't a regular Camp..." His voice trailed off. "EW-magawd! Are you serious? Camp is for LBRs with nothing to do," Massie grumbled. "Massie! This is serious. You have to go," William stared into Massie's eyes. She darted them to the pocket of her J Brand stretch pants. Her purple iPhone was buzzing.

CORY: U GOING 2 CAMP?  
Cory was one of Massie's newest friends, and even though he was a boy, Massie only thought of him as a friend.

MASSIE: YES! R U?

CORY: OFC. WILL C U AT CAMP TOMORROW.

MASSIE: K. C U 2

"Isaac will drive you to Camp. It's not far," He explained. "Umm... okay. I'll just pack." She ran upstairs to get ready.

The new Camp was nothing that Massie had ever seen. It's sign said CAMP HALF BLOOD, and there was a tree, which Massie somehow knew was called "Thalia's Tree", with something called The Golden Fleece under it. She noticed that because she was taught Mythology at OCD. The Pretty Committee stared at everything. "Ehmahgawd," Alicia whispered. "What _is _this place?" She asked. "Camp for demi-gods," A familiar voice said. "Cory?" Massie asked, then shot him an explain-where-we-are-or-switch-schools look that he knew too well. "Here, we train the daughters and sons of gods and goddesses into heroes." Cory said.

"Imposs!" Dylan shrieked. Other campers started to form a crowd around them. A centaur stepped forward, and Massie knew his name-Chiron.

"It's true. You know all about Greek Mythology?" Chiron asked. "Yeah, of course I do, Chiron. Like Heracles and all those other stuff?" She asked. Chiron widened his eyes, amazed that Massie knew his name. Suddenly, something was hovering above the PC's heads. "They've been claimed!" Squeaked a camper. "I'll name their parents," A boy with dark brown hair and an orange shirt stepped out. "Massie Block, you are Hecate's daughter, goddess of magic. Alicia's is Aphrodite, goddess of love. You're just as pretty as your Mom," He flashed a smile. "Ow!" He shrieked, as a blonde girl pinched him. "Okay, moving on. Dylan is a daughter of Ares," He said. "Umm... cool?" She sounded like she had no idea who that was. "Kristen, you are the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. You're Annabeth's half-sister. And Claire is daughter of... Apollo," He finished.

Later on, they had dinner, and the new demi-god girls went to bed, since they couldn't play capture-the-flag.


	2. I See Mom In My Dreams

**Massie's POV:**  
That night, The Pretty Committee went into their assigned cabins, and I was in the Hecate cabin. Yay me. It was made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glowed faintly.  
The door had two hellfire torches on each side. On the inside, the walls were lined with old dusty books that probably taught magic. Glowing orbs floated along the interior, which was  
the only source of light. The door was metal, with pictures of what looked like a dog, a cat, and a polecat - er, a weasel. One of the girls said she "charged" it and revealed a hallway  
leading to bedrooms. Along the left wall were cauldrons that you might see in a witch's castle. I occupied a small bedroom with a single bed that was-gasp-purple! The Queen's Color! I muttered  
a thanks to my godly mom. I opened the closet and there was what I usually wear. Designer clothes, and shoes. The only thing that seemed out of place were the orange CHB tees. I shrugged, like that  
didn't matter, since I'd seen lots of kids here wear those shirts. I changed into a simple outfit, an orange CHB T-Shirt, and Wildfox pajama pants in the little cubic bathroom.

I crashed on my purple bed, but then I had dreams. I was standing in some dark place, but it was like I was watching myself. My hair cascaded down my shoulders, and I was wearing a white  
Grecian dress with specks of gold._ Massie, my child, you have to prove you are a great daughter of Hecate. You have magical abilities. Do not be alarmed by them_. A voice whispered. I knew who it was.  
Hecate. "Yes, but why haven't you told me this before?" I - the girl I was watching - squeaked. _You mean as Kendra?_ asked Hecate. For a moment, I could see her, but she was in the form of Kendra.  
The real Mom I knew. "Yeah. Why... why couldn't you?" I asked. Massie, you had to be ready. _You were a rich child, dear. You had no fighting experiences. I had to be with you until your father_  
_took you here._ Hecate said. _Now, one last thing. You will wake up. Go, and find Chiron. Tell him that you need to be on a quest. You visit the Oracle_. Then Hecate faded in the mist.

I woke up with a scream. I was breathing heavily. I had never had a dream like this... it was all so odd! But then I realized my life was odd. I had magical powers before I even knew I was a demigod.  
Maybe being Alpha was just my magic. That was a crazy thought. I almost felt like crying, but my legs had a mind of their own. I slipped into chocolate brown boots, and hurried outside of my room.  
While I was in the hallway, a pretty blonde girl was slumped against the wall, wisps of blue light dancing across her palms. She looked up at me. "Where are you going?" The blue lights in her hands  
dimmed. "To talk to Chiron. Hec- I mean, Mom told me to. Had a dream. What about you? Why are you even out here?" Blondie rolled back her shoulders, and then her eyes widened.

"Not many have dreams of talking to Mother in the crossroads. If they do, well... then it's serious. I'm Kaeli Randall. And you must be Massie Block." Kaeli didn't look happy. She must've been upset  
that mother lived with me for years. "Y-yeah. Thank you." I said. Her angry expression softened. "Go. I'm surprised you have a quest on your first day. Meanwhile, I'll be the counselor until you come back.  
Or maybe you won't," The blue lights in her palms stopped as she raced to get back to her bedroom. _Or maybe you won't_. Ouch. That sent a chill up my spine.

I walked out of my cabin, and kept walking until I saw a white building with very large pillars, and statues, et cetera. The half-horse man-Chiron- was standing right in front, and detected me.  
I shoved my hands into the pockets of my shorts so he couldn't see my hands shaking. "M-my Mom, H-hecate sent me here. She said... I needed to visit the Oracle." I felt puny and small, something  
I haven't ever felt until now. Chiron looked down at me, probably trying to figure me out. That didn't help whatsoever. "Go inside the attic. You will find her." Right when I was going to ask where  
that was, he disappeared. I mean, he took off so fast that I could practically hear a _voom!_ noise. I looked around then- ah, there it was.

I opened the door which creaked, then made a kissing noise as I closed it. I tip-toed, but the tiles were so creaky that I couldn't go unoticed. The shelves were stocked with trophies and jars of  
the-gods-know-what-else. I was looking around, but then I didn't notice the girl sitting in front of me. She clearly wasn't another demigod, since her eyes glowed. Maybe she could have been my  
half-sister. "I am Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi," As she spoke, other voices echoed which gave me chills. "Rachel, Oracle of Delphi... give me my prophecy?" I squeaked. Honestly, I didn't know  
where that came from.  
"The five who stay united, must go to find the stone. One will be lone, trying to be on her own." She had said more, but I wasn't paying much attention. I didn't really understand.  
When Rachel stopped, she began to ramble on some more.  
"The spirit Sevelus had a stone made of pure silver. He hid it where it could not be found. A daughter of Hecate must lead the quest to find it, and return it to Camp Half-Blood. She will defy Ancient  
Laws, brining four companions and not two. You are the one to lead said quest," When the Oracle stopped, I could hear my blood ringing in my ears. How could I lead a quest? I didn't know how to  
fight! I had nothing to do but run back to my cabin.


	3. The Quest Has Just Begun

**Heyyyyy! So basically, some people from the original series aren't gonna be in this, so whatever! Xo, AlphaParis**.  
**Alicia's POV:**  
In the morning, I stretched my arms, and was about to ask my Dad if Joyce had finished making breakfast but then I remembered….I was at this stupid camp. And then they say that my Mom was a Greek goddess this whole time? I mean, puh-lease! You can't get crazier than that. Although, I did like my Cabin. It was pink like a Barbie Dream House, with potted carnations outside. A bit too girly for my chic style, but whatever. I'd rather be here than that rusty old Hephaestus Cabin. The Head Counselor was nice. She introduced herself as Marilyn Benson, but she was a total LBR for Aphrodite Cabin. Never knew the goddess of beauty could have an ugly child. Her short black hair was underconditioned, her skin was so pale I swear I haven't seen anything whiter, and her clothes... eww! Some of the other girls who wore the same outfit as her looked like they were wearing the latest Alice + Olivia, but her... just... no.  
So, anyways, I slipped into the bathroom and wore an orange T-Shirt like everyone, except mines was tucked under a motor jacket, and I also wore True Religion skinny jeans that fit me perfectly, plus knee-high riding boots. "How do I look?" I struck a pose. "Gorgeous," My half-sister, Carol, marveled. "Yeah. Love the boots. Who made them? I want them sooo badly," Alexandria, a girl who looked to be about fifteen with blonde locks said. "Frye. They're like, two-hundred dollars, though. In mortal money, nawt that drachma or whatever you call it." I smirked. I was soo going to be the hawtest in this Cabin.  
Fifteen minutes later, we headed to the Dining Pavillion, and sat at our table. "Hey," I leaned in to whisper to Carol, who was enjoying some pancakes. Carol's green eyes shot up. "What?" She asked.  
"Um, why do we have to sit at this table?" I asked, clearly agitated. "Why can't we sit with our friends?"  
Carol shrugged. "Camp rules. Annoying, but we don't really...go good with other campers, except for those of Hebe Cabin or Eros Cabin, but..you sit with your family,"  
"Gawds of Olympus, that's ah-nnoying," I snapped. "You know what else is?" A familiar voice said.  
I whirled around and saw Massie. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and she wore the Camp shirt, jeans, and gods forbid - Nikes. Ehmah-where did she get them? Some magic spell?  
"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow then stood. "We have to go on a stupid quest! We don't even have any fighting skills! They dare make us do this?!" Massie ranted. I took a minute to take it all in. "Um, I don't know who they are, but a quest? What do we have to do?" I searched her amber eyes for an explanation, but didn't get anything. "Search for this stone of... what did he call it? Sevarus? Wait...no...oh! Sevelus. Don't know who that is, but we have to. Chiron didn't even tell me everything," She said.  
"The point is, Chiron said we're getting our weapons like... after breakfast. I mean, a sword won't go with this outfit!"  
"Never met a Hecate daughter who was so fashion wise," Carol snorted, and Alexandria burst out laughing. I silenced them with a glare, then turned back to Massie. "Do Dylan, Kristen, and Claire know?"  
Massie nodded. She told me after I ate to meet at the armory.  
THE ARMORY  
Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and I followed Chiron into this Cabin. The walls were gray, and there were four worktables littered with spears, shields, swords, bows and arrows, daggers, knives, and strangely some wristwatches. "Whoa," Claire marveled. "Don't drool, Kuh-laire," Massie snapped, and Dylan, Kristen, and I laughed. "I'm not," She hissed.  
"Pick any weapon you like. Spear, sword, bow, dagger, knife - whatever. I'll give you a lesson in the swordfighting arena. Come when you're ready." And with that, Chiron left. "Guy has an advantage." Kristen snorted. "He can run away at one hundred horsepower," We all giggled at Kristen's corny joke, and continued to search for weapons.  
I instantly picked up a sword with a brown hilt and a little picture of a dove. Definitely a sign of my mother. Massie got a bronze dagger with a sharp blade. Dylan picked up a spear with a pointy tip, and Kristen got a white bow and arrow. "Guess we'll be getting a lesson now, right?" Dylan asked.  
"Yeah," Claire picked up a dagger just like Massie's, and followed the girls out.


End file.
